


Comics：Lestrade's problem/雷斯垂德的煩惱

by Ivylui, Ngaijuuyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cell AU, Fluff, M/M, Other, Translation in English, vaccine！Mycroft, weird but fluffy, whith blood cell！Lestrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan/pseuds/Ngaijuuyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雷斯垂德有個不為細胞知的煩惱。<br/>Lestrade has a problem that not a cell knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感謝Ivylui壞壞，Sunsini阿橙，還有七少的友情翻譯及beta！！！么么噠*ˊ3ˋ*

 

 

 

................

 


	2. 中文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中文版~~

 

 

 

完結:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://ngaijuyan.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> 我的湯不熱↓  
> More fan art are at my [tumblr](http://ngaijuyan.tumblr.com/post/110627615095/cell-mystrade-the-reading-sequence-is-right)！:)))


End file.
